


Does anyone truly care?

by Colaroo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaroo/pseuds/Colaroo
Summary: A young girl trying to understand where she belongs, while fighting to understand herself.//I'm sorry for any grammatical errors which may appear.





	Does anyone truly care?

  

* * *

* * *

 

For years I have never really wondered what my adult life would be like. It has just never been something I would think about. Of course, I had to at least come up with answers whenever someone would ask in school. In high school, you must come up with some kind of answer - due to teachers prying and trying to help you for your future, or alternatively, other students questioning out of curiosity. I would give a generic response like “I’m not sure” or “ A therapist” just so they would go away, but in all reality, I don’t think I’ll do much with my life. This _might_ make a little more sense if you knew my childhood.

Most would say I had a pretty happy childhood. Both my parents are happily married with well-paying jobs. I was never abused or harshly bullied. Well, I wouldn’t say I was never bullied because anyone who grew up in public school has dealt with bullying in one form or another. However, right before I started elementary school something happened and I don’t entirely remember what occurred, but whatever happened from what I can remember, what I’m told, flipped my life completely upside down. I was suddenly prone to seizures, hallucinations, panic attacks, and migraines that caused me to be immobile for days at a time. My parents checked me into a hospital for the first time in June, the summer before I was to start kindergarten.

Before I get too off track I am not typing this up just to get sympathy of any kind. Do not get me wrong my childhood was very nice for six years. After I was discharged the doctors prescribed me medication for the hallucinations and the panic attacks, which helped me a lot. Of course, for the migraines I was just supposed to take an over the counter drug. The medication for the hallucinations also took care of the seizures. So, I was good until the summer of my sixth-grade year. At the end of my last year of Elementary school I was perfectly normal nothing was wrong - not even in the _slightest_ \- until one night. I was laying in bed watching a web series on YouTube that my friend had recently suggested I should look up. Out of nowhere I got this splitting headache. I had gotten up and headed out of my room to the kitchen where the medicine was kept. As I past my mom she asked if everything was alright I nodded in response while rubbing my temples trying to ease the painful headache. After grabbing the bottle, I fumbled trying to open it and with a sudden harsh wave of pain I dropped the bottle and whimpered in pain while I dropped. I fell to my knees, then, fell onto my side and cried while my mom called an ambulance from the landline across the room. After about twenty minutes sirens could be heard which was about the time I fell unconscious from the pain.

When I woke up I saw the painfully white ceiling of the hospital room. A perky nurse walked into the room, “Ah! I see you’ve finally woken up Ms. Carter!” Her squeaky high-pitched voice assaults my eardrums. “Nope, I’m obviously still asleep and why is it so bright in here?” I ask, while squinting. “The brightness is due to your headache but that will pass with some time. Also, I should go inform your parents that you’re awake, oh and I believe your brother is with them today!” she says while she practically bounces out of the room. ‘How can someone be so fucking perky?’ I groaned as my head hit the pillow.

I closed my eye when two figures walked into the room. “So will she be okay?” my brother asked Mrs. Perky-Nurse. That was her name now. There was no changing it.“She’ll be back to normal in due time” she said while writing something on my chart. My brother said something else, but I couldn’t make out what he’d said. Then the next minute everyone left the room so I assume he asked for them to leave so he could talk to me alone. He sat down in the chair next to my bed. Then what he did next was the last thing I would have expected him to do. He grabbed my hand and pulled on it slightly, and said “I know you’re not asleep and that you can hear me so I will only say this once. I’m sorry for leaving you there alone.” His voice strained a little while he spoke, “I know you’ve been going through a hard time and I just up and left.” I could tell he truly meant everything he was saying.

Sitting up I could see his face better. There was so much pain in his features. “I forgive you Jay,” He looked into my eyes, staring hard. The emotions twisting in his eyes only made his next words especially painful. “However, if you _ever_ pull something like that again just don’t come back. Don’t ever fucking come back.” I finished with all the pain and heartbreak I had felt.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
